


Link's Adventure Log

by GallifreyanNutjob



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Link has opinions on stuff, Link writes the adventure log, Translation from Russian, Translator is trying their best, it's cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanNutjob/pseuds/GallifreyanNutjob
Summary: A translation to english from the Russian adventure log. Link writes the log in 1st person like he does in the Japanese version. (please read notes first)
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Completed Main Quest logs

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclaimer I know a very tiny amount of Russian so these are google translate that I wrote up with reference to the official english to make sense. The logs here are all completed main quest ones (apart from defeat gannon) I might translate the logs for uncompleted main quests when I replay the game but that wont be for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first chapter is all the completed logs for the main quests. If you want to read them in the order Link writes them I've started that in the next chapter.

Follow the Sheikah Slate  
??? Great Plateau  
Arriving at the place marked on the map, I inserted the Sheikah Slate into the terminal and after a moment I was already standing at the top of the huge tower, which suddenly came out from under the ground.  
In the distance, I saw a castle from which a beautiful voice came again…

The Isolated Plateau  
Old Man Great Plateau  
It turned out that the old man is the ghost of King Rhoam, and the wonderful voice belongs to Princess Zelda, who restrains Ganon in the Castle, shrouded in malice…  
“Save Zelda and my people. Defeat this villain Ganon,”said the ghost and gave up the glider. Having completed his task, he disappeared …

Destroy Gannon  
King Rhoam Great Plateau  
The ghost of King Rhoam told me that the kingdom is in great danger. The powers of Princess Zelda, who holds Ganon at Hyrule Castle, are running out. Soon Ganon will take his true form, he will destroy the whole kingdom. Before this happens, I must help Zelda.

Seek Out Impa  
King Rhoam Great Plateau  
Impa, the elder of Kakariko Village, told me about the events of a hundred years ago and conveyed the message of Princess Zelda: “Free the four Divine Beasts!” It also turned out that my Shekah Slate is in need of repair. It can be repaired at the institute near the Hateno Village.

Locked Mementos*  
Impa Kakariko Village  
I told Impa that the basic runes of the Sheikah Stone were restored ... She said that the pictures in the album were taken by Zelda herself a hundred years ago and left for me. I** need to visit all the places captured in these pictures, and then I will remember everything that happened a hundred years ago.

Find the Fairy Fountain  
Pikango Kakariko Village  
I found a spring of a Great fairy. I took a picture of it and showed it to Pikango.

The Hero's Sword  
The Great Deku Tree Korok Forest  
I received the Master Sword - the blade of evil’s bane. It feels like the sword itself is glad to return to me ...  
Princess Zelda is still holding back the Calamity at Hyrule Castle ... and waiting for me. Can I help her?

Free the Divine Beasts  
Impa Kakariko Village  
The Divine Beast Vah Rudania, of the Goron named Daruk. The Divine Beast Vah Medoh, of the Rito named Revali. The Divine Beast Vah Ruta of the Zora named Mipha. The Divine Beast Vah Naboris of the Gerudo named Urbosa. I defeated the false Ganons in the Beasts - they are ours again! I am ready for battle with Ganon.

Divine Beast Vah Medoh  
Kaneli Rito Village  
I told Elder Kaneli that the Vah Medoh no longer threatens their village. From now on, I can use Revali’s Gale - the special power that the Rito Champion was endowed with.

Divine Beast Vah Rudania  
Bludo Goron City  
I told Bludo that the problem with Vah Rudania had been solved! Now peace and tranquility reign in Goron city again, and I can use Daruk’s Protection - the special power that the Champion Daruk was endowed with.

Reach Zora's Domain  
Sidon Inogo Bridge  
I came to the throne room of the dawn. Prince Sidon said that Zora’s Domian is in danger and they need the help of a strong Hylian.

Divine Beast Vah Ruta  
King Dorephan Zora's Domain  
I told King Dorephan about everything that happened. It seems now even the oldest zora will treat me differently.  
I received Mipha’s Grace - a special power from the Zora Champion.

Forbidden City Entry  
Benja Gerudo Town  
I finally got into the city of gerudo! I was wearing a vai outfit, so the guards took me for a girl.

Divine Beast Vah Noboris  
Riju Gerudo Town  
I told Cheif Riju that the Beast of Vah Naboris is no longer a threat.  
And now from now on I can use the Urbosa’s Fury - the special power that the Champion Urbosa was endowed with.

Captured Memories  
Impa Kakariko Village  
I visited all thirteen places and remembered everything that connected us, me and Zelda. It is impossible to imagine how she endured all the trials that fell to her... I should hurry to save the princess in order to see the smile on her face again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Title is 'Road to Zelda' in Russian which I think is a better title and cuter  
> **When I put this into google translate I got 'you need to visit these places so I can remember' like Link is talking to the player. I have no idea if that would be considered and accurate translation so I changed the 'you' to 'I'. Thought it was interesting though.
> 
> If anyone one with actual knowledge of the Russian language wants the original Russian text let me know I've got all of it typed up for these entries.


	2. The Great Plateau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all the logs from the Great Plateau. I've included logs from the last chapter for the sake of flow. I started a new save so from here on out i'm aiming to translate and post things in the order they are encountered. Thanks to the people who left kudos and the person who commented you encouraged me to get through the old man laughing on the great plateau-I dont like him>:(

Follow the Sheikah Slate  
???-Great Plateau   
I heard a beautiful female voice. She told me to go to the place marked on the map of the Sheikah Slate.  
Strange... This device is familiar, but this is the first time I’ve seen it. I can open the map by pressing -.

Arriving at the place marked on the map, I inserted the Sheikah Slate into the terminal and after a moment I was already standing at the top of the huge tower, which suddenly came out from under the ground.  
In the distance, I saw a castle from which the beautiful voice came again…

Abandoned Plateau  
Old Man-Breat Plateau   
As soon as I came down from the tower, an old man appeared. He said that a hundred years ago Hyrule was destroyed by Calamity Ganon. To get to the castle where the voice came from, I need to get off the plateau and for this I need a glider, like the old man. He agreed to give me the glider in exchange for some treasure …

When I left the sanctuary, the old man reappeared. He said that there are three more shrines on the plateau and he will give the glider only if I get a Spirit Orb from each of them. He also advised moving to the tower with the help of the Sheikah Slate and looking for shrines from there.

When I got the Spirit Orbs from all the shrines on the plateau, the old man reappeared. He told me to go where the lines connecting the opposite shrines intersect, and then he disappeared...

It turned out that the old man is the ghost of King Rhoam, and the wonderful voice belongs to Princess Zelda, who restrains Ganon in the Castle shrouded in malice…  
“Save Zelda and my people. Defeat this villain Ganon,” said the ghost and gave up the glider. Having completed his task, he disappeared…

Destroy Ganon  
King Rhoam-Great Plateau  
The ghost of King Rhoam told me that the kingdom is in great danger. The powers of Princess Zelda, who holds Ganon at Hyrule Castle, are running out. Soon Ganon will take his true form, he will destroy the whole kingdom. Before this happens, I must help Zelda.

Seek Out Impa  
King Rhoam-Great Plateau  
Impa, who lives in Kakariko Village, will tell me what to do. I’ll go to her. I need to go down from the Great Plateau and go east, go between the Duel Peaks, and then turn north. The exact location is marked on the Sheikah Slate map.

**Author's Note:**

> *Title is 'Road to Zelda' in Russian which I think is a better title and cuter  
> **When I put this into google translate I got 'you need to visit these places so I can remember' like Link is talking to the player. I have no idea if that would be considered and accurate translation so I changed the 'you' to 'I'. Thought it was interesting though. 
> 
> If anyone one with actual knowledge of the Russian language wants the original Russian text let me know I've got all of it typed up for these entries.


End file.
